


Captain

by thebearking



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain kink, Dom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Uniform Kink, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebearking/pseuds/thebearking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You tell Steve about how much you enjoy seeing him in uniform. He decides to make use of that knowledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain

**Author's Note:**

> reader is female and a member of the avengers. this is just some shameless dom!steve/sub!reader smut. i think we all have a thing for steve's stealth suit, though.

You and Steve had been dating for nearly a year and half now—had been friends for much longer—and so you figured the two of you knew each other pretty well. You knew that as much as Steve enjoyed cuddling you from behind, he also liked to be held and loved when you were the big spoon. He knew that you could rarely wake up on your own and so he was the one to shake you awake for early morning workouts. The two of you knew everything about each other, so when you admitted to Steve that you had a thing for seeing him in uniform, you thought he’d laugh and tell you that he already knew.

He didn’t.

“You _what?”_ Steve stuttered, nearly choking on his food. He was sitting at the kitchen island after his morning run, munching on granola, when you moseyed up to him still in your pajamas and confessed what you had been thinking about since you’d first seen him.

You tried not to panic, hoping you hadn’t weirded him out. You played it cool, leaning in to press yourself against his back. “You know how I feel about a man in uniform,” you purred. “Seeing you out there, decked out in your boots and shooting gloves… It just does something to me.” You smirked, craning your neck to let your lips brush his ear. “Makes me wonder how you’d look taking me with the suit on.”

Steve exhaled a rattling breath. “W-Which one?” he choked out, avoiding your gaze.

You tilted your head to the side, noticing the way his ears and cheeks were turning bright pink. You smirked, rubbing his back in small circles. “All of them, but the stealth suit…” You dug your nails into his shoulders, just enough to draw a quiet groan out of his mouth. “ _That’s_  what gets me going. I could get off just seeing you in the damn thing.” You let your teeth graze the outer shell of his ear as you spoke, and you heard his breath hitch in his throat. “Wish you wore it on all our missions.”

Steve suddenly thrust his chair back, making you jump at the sound of his chair legs scraping across the floor. You leaped backward, giving him space to stand up. “I need to go,” he spluttered, grabbing his half-eaten granola and marching off down the hallway. You noticed him walking awkwardly, his knees jerking with each step. You were flattered that you’d turned him on with just your words alone, but why would he be retreating to take care of himself when you were right there?

You were left alone in the kitchen, feeling both accomplished and worried that you had gone too far, flustering him beyond the point of no return. You shook your head, dismissing the thought. If you had made him uncomfortable, he would have told you… wouldn’t he?

* * *

You flopped down on your bed with a sigh, staring glumly up at your ceiling. A few days after you first moved into HQ, Bucky and Steve had helped you tack up glow-in-the-dark stars in your bedroom. They hadn’t questioned you about it and had been quite happy with the result. You slept fitfully from that day on, your room now lit up like the night sky, your sleeping form illuminated by your own personal galaxy. Now, with the lights on, the stars were barely visible against the white paint of your ceiling. You squinted, attempting to count them to distract yourself.

Steve had avoided you all day. You hadn’t seen him since your conversation in the kitchen. He wasn’t even at dinner, and when you texted him, questioning where he was, his answers were either one-word replies, half-assed excuses, or never came at all. Now, at nine o’clock at night, you concluded that what Steve needed was some space, and so you decided to sleep in your own apartment tonight. After a warm shower—in which you had shamelessly taken advantage of the water pressure to relieve some of your “tension,” picturing Steve in there with you—you were clean, smelling of mint and lavender body wash, and were only somewhat relaxed. You were wearing one of your Captain America tees and a pair of comfy boxers patterned with slices of pizza. Steve loved your “pizza pants.” You pouted, wishing he were there to see them. You would straddle his lap, he would pat your behind affectionately, and you would boast about how your pizza-patterned ass was good enough to eat.

You and Steve had been intimate multiple times before. He wasn’t the most sexually experienced; at the beginning of your relationship, he had timidly admitted to you that, before the ice, he had done nothing more than heavy necking and over-the-clothes groping. Back then, his asthma and other ailments had often kept him from more strenuous sexual activity, as well as his size and fragility. After first assuring him that you would have wanted him as much back then as you did now, the two of you had agreed to take things slow. He still got flustered whenever you made suggestive comments toward him, and he was still more submissive than anything, but you loved him for it. You didn’t mind being the one in control with him; you even got a kick out of dominating a man as huge and muscular as Steve, knowing he could easily use his strength to overpower you.

Sex with Steve was always passionate, a slow and sensual buildup that left the both of you begging for more. Usually, it would consist of one of you worshipping the other’s body with words, caresses, and kisses, leaving the other a squirming, whimpering mess. He was always so gentle with you, mostly out of fear of hurting you (once he had thrusted so hard that you’d hit your head on the headboard), taking his time to map out your body and show you how much he appreciated you. Between the two of you, you were better at dirty talk, and occasionally you could rile Steve up so much that he would exert a bit more dominance over you, pinning you up against the wall and taking you more roughly than usual—followed by soft, loving aftercare, of course. You two had never been very kinky in bed together, aside from light bondage every now and then to hold one of you down, and so you should have expected Steve’s reaction to you suggesting he bring his Captain America persona to the bedroom.

Your phone chirped, and your hand flew out with more speed than you expected to grab it. You unlocked it to reveal a text message from Steve, and your heart skipped a beat with anticipation. You opened it, reading quickly. 

> _Are you awake?_

You frowned, having hoped for an apology or a repentant emoji or perhaps a more eloquent, _How are you? Wanted to make sure you’re OK after I abandoned you this morning. Let’s make up._

You tapped back a reply, your nails clicking against the fiberglass screen.

> _yes_

You smirked. If he was going to be curt, so were you. 

> _Come up to my room._

Oh? You were about to continue being petty and type, “why,” when another text from Steve came through.

> _Wear that set I like. The purple one._

You knew the one. You quite literally hopped to your feet and headed to your closet, stripping out of your pajamas. The first time Steve had seen you in the [dark purple babydoll set](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2F564x%2Fda%2F97%2Fba%2Fda97bafa0e03aef505aa226b8e55c4a6.jpg&t=MGQ1ODBhZTQ4MGNmZjBiMjljZGI4ZTliMTVjNzA1ZDlhZmRlNzAzZSxvY3Bra1RTSA%3D%3D), his jaw had hit the floor, and his whole face had been deep red by the time you made your way across the room to him. He hadn’t been able to keep his hands off of you all night. Once you were fully dressed—or rather, half-naked—you took a moment to appraise your appearance in the mirror. The negligee was see-through, the hem of it brushing the tops of your thighs, leaving much of you bare. Your breasts were visible through the translucent bralette, and the thought of Steve waiting for you made your nipples push harshly against the material. As much as you wanted him to tear the damn thing off of you and ravish you into next week, you’d prefer if he left the set intact. It was your favorite as much as it was his.

You ran a hand through your hair in a feeble attempt to tame it and turned off the light in your apartment, closing the door and tiptoeing down the hall to the elevator. Steve’s room was one floor above yours, and when you arrived on his floor, you crept along even more quietly, not wanting to disturb a sleeping Bucky or draw the attention of a curious Sam. The thought of being seen in such intimate apparel was thrilling but also terrifying. You didn’t want any other team members catching a glimpse of your ass, barely covered by your black lace thong. You reached Steve’s door at the end of the hall and found it unlocked. You took a deep breath and pushed into his room, shutting the door behind you. He wasn’t in the front room, but the door to his bedroom was cracked open, so you stepped inside.

The room was lit with an amber glow from the lamp on Steve’s bedside table. You found Steve immediately, sitting on his bed, fully dressed in…

Oh, sweet baby Jesus.

When you entered the room, his eyes flew to yours. You gulped at how sharp they appeared, and he rose from the bed, walking toward you slowly, as if stalking his prey. You were positive that he had never looked at you that way before, even before you’d started dating. He stopped a few feet away from you.

“Steve,” you murmured, your eyes fixated on his toned, stealth suit–clad body, “what—”

“That’s ‘ _Captain_ ’ to you, miss,” he barked.

Your mouth hung open in shock. His stern tone sent a chill down your spine. You had heard that voice of his but never been on the receiving end of it, at least not at home. He only used it out… in the field. As Captain America.

_Oh, sweet baby Jesus._

You nodded slowly, not taking your eyes off of him for a moment. He was staring you down, and you caught a flicker of worry in his eyes, in the way his brow twitched momentarily. He thought you didn’t catch his drift. Oh, you’d caught it, alright.

You cleared your throat, shifting your weight to one foot so you could exaggerate the curve of your hip. You folded your arms under your breasts, drawing Steve’s attention to your lingerie, and coyly peeked up at him from beneath your lashes. “My apologies, _Captain_ ,” you cooed, in a soft, breezy lilt that you had never heard from yourself before. When you called Steve by his title, you saw his jaw tick. “Why did you call for me? I was just about ready for bed.”

Steve chuckled harshly, but you saw that he remained in character. His eyes seemed to burn your skin with the weight of his stare. You didn’t know where to look: those austere blue eyes or his body wrapped up like a present in that navy and white suit. You’d seen the stealth suit dozens of times, yet each time the sight of it left you breathless. “Today was the fifth time I had to save you this week, miss,” Steve said. “Can’t you stay out of trouble?”

You pouted. “I thought you liked seeing me so often,” you whined.

His eyes zeroed in on your plush bottom lip. You saw his fingers twitch at his sides. “What I’d like,” he growled, closing the distance between you, “is to see you _safe_ , miss. What happens if I’m not there to protect you?”

You nearly groaned. He was so close but wasn’t touching you. You could see his muscles clearly defined beneath the material of his suit, rippling with every move. And _the gloves_ … Your core began to throb at the mere sight of them, and you rubbed your thighs together in hopes of subtly relieving the pressure. You took Steve’s wrists in your hands, stepping closer until you could finally feel his body against yours. “I’m so _very_  sorry, Captain. I didn’t mean to make you worry. I suppose the danger’s just drawn to me.” When you pressed your chest against him, you saw—and _felt_ —Steve’s entire body go rigid. Your nipples were hard; you were sure he could feel them through his suit. “Let me make it up to you,” you purred, gazing at him hopefully.

Steve arched an eyebrow, his face composed and his eyes as steely as ever. His hands flexed into fists. “What did you have in mind?”

You smiled and placed his hands on your hips. They opened up, his fingers fanning out over your waist. You thought you heard him exhale deeply. “You can have me, Captain. Whatever you want. I’m yours.”

Steve let his eyes traverse your frame. “You look quite nice this evening, ma’am. You dressed up for someone special?” His mouth twitched with the hints of a wicked smile.

You ducked your head, pretending to look away out of guilt. “I was waiting for my fella,” you said. “He hasn’t been home in a while. I was hoping to surprise him.” You peered up at him again pleadingly. “He can’t know about this.”

“Ma’am,” Steve said, cupping your chin in one hand, his thumb brushing over your lower lip, “by the time I’m done with you, you’ll forget all about that fella of yours.”

You leaned into his touch. “Mmm, I like the sound of that, Captain,” you crooned.

He shook his head slowly, his pupils dilated with desire. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Anything you want,” you murmured, your voice dropping a few registers to a low, sultry tone. You placed your hands on his chest. “Consider it an apology for all the work I’ve put you through this week.”

Steve’s hands dropped from your hips to the backs of your thighs, squeezing your flesh lightly. You hopped up instinctively, and he lifted you, holding you up with your legs around his waist. Your arms encircled his neck as he kissed you, his mouth pressing against yours with more force than you could have hoped for. He forced your lips open, his tongue massaging yours fervently, before he tugged on your bottom lip with his teeth, elicting a soft groan from you. You could feel his cock hardening beneath you, straining against his suit.

He turned and deposited you neatly on the bed, following you to cover you with his body. You spread your legs for him, your babydoll hiking up over your stomach, and he sat on his knees in front of you, drinking you in. “How do you want me?” you breathed, gasping as his hands groped your inner thighs.

Steve smirked above you. You marveled at how he could stay in character while seeing you this way, but you noticed the tips of his ears were pink. That simple blush brought a smile to your lips. “I think”—he let one hand trail up your thigh, thumb-rubbing your hipbone—“after all the trouble you’ve put me through”—his hand dropped to the apex of your thighs, and you swallowed at the feeling of his fingers dancing over you—“you owe me a taste, ma’am.” He pressed the heel of his hand against your clothed sex, and you gasped wantonly, your back arching off of the bed. “Care to indulge me?”

“Please, Captain,” you sighed, “put your mouth on me. I’ve—I’ve always wanted this.”

Steve’s jaw clenched. “Tell me,” he growled, his hand pressing against you once more, drawing another keen out of you.

Gasping for breath, you fought to answer while he applied pressure to your clit over your panties. “I-I thought about you so many times, Captain. Kissing me. T-Touching me. _Ah!”_ His knuckles skimmed your clothed clit, making you gasp, your hips bucking into his palm. “Thought about how your fingers might feel inside me with the gloves— _ah!_ —with the gloves on.” He continued to brush his hand over you. You were soaking the fabric with each tantalizing stroke of his fingers. “Please, Captain, _please_ touch me.”

“Since you asked so nicely…” He slid your underwear down your legs, being careful of tearing the lace, and balled the thong up in his hand, stuffing it in the back pocket of his pants. “May I keep them? As a reminder of you and our time together?”

You almost broke character just then, but remarkably you suppressed the laugh, mostly because your clit was throbbing for his touch. “Of course, Captain, just please, kiss me here.” You reached down to press a finger to your clit, and his hand whipped out, stopping you. You mewled in protest.

“Did I say you could touch yourself, miss?” he murmured, his voice once again taking on that authoritative tone. You shook your head, watching him with wide, almost fearful eyes. “O.K. Let me do the work. Hands off for now.”

You nodded frantically, and Steve scooted backward a bit, lying down between your legs. He took your thighs in his hands and hooked them over his shoulders. You bit your lip as he nuzzled his face into the inside of your thigh, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh and making you squeak in surprise. You reached down to tangle your fingers in his hair, tugging his head closer to where you needed him most. You had seen Steve in this position many,  _many_  times before—the man may as well take up residence between your legs since he loved being there so much—but the sight of him in his stealth suit, about to eat you out, was too good to be true. You whimpered as he licked up the center of your sex, his mouth lingering at your clit. He pursed his lips around the sensitive bundle of nerves and sucked once. You moaned, long and low, your head thrown back onto the pillows as he traced the shape of your sex with the flat of his tongue.

“Captain,” you said breathlessly, and suddenly he thrust his tongue into your entrance. You moaned as he delved into you, and right as you could feel yourself nearing your climax, he pulled back, his mouth glistening with your juices. He licked his lips and held your eyes as he released one of your thighs and brought his right hand to your sex. Your breath caught in your throat with realization.

“How many times have you imagined this?” Steve growled, teasing your entrance with a finger. You were about to reply, “Too many to count,” when he slipped a finger inside of you, your walls clenching around him. “Did you touch yourself, thinking of me? Pretending it was me fingering you like this?” He added another digit and you whimpered softly, your legs trembling with pleasure. He curled his fingers, massaging your inner walls and searching until his fingertips brushed the spot that made you see stars.

Your mouth fell open in a small _o_ , and Steve must have noticed, for he began to pump his fingers into you at a steadily increasing pace, hitting the perfect spot again and again, drawing moans out of you and making your back arch up off of the bed with ecstasy. Which each thrust, you felt the leather of Steve’s shooting gloves graze your lips as he buried each of his digits to the first knuckle. You were moaning so loud that you were practically screaming, until Steve dropped his head to suck on your clit once more and you were done for, releasing on Steve’s fingers and tongue as he worked you through your orgasm, drawing it out for as long as he could.

He retracted his fingers from you and inserted them into his own mouth, sucking the taste of you from them. You were panting, waiting to catch your breath as you came down from your high, legs still quivering on Steve’s shoulders. You spared a glance down at him through half-lidded eyes and found him staring up at you hungrily, the blue of his irises barely visible around his lust-blown pupils. He turned his face to lick the reddening bruise he had sucked into your inner thigh earlier. “You taste perfect,” he breathed into your skin.

“Want…” You could hardly get your words out through your heavy breathing. “Want me to return the favor, Captain?” you asked. “I don’t mind…”

He shook his head, sitting up with your legs still poised on either side of his head. Your hands fell from his hair and trailed down his chest to his stomach. His breath hitched when you let your nails graze his skin. “No need. What I want is to be inside of you, miss.” He crawled up your body, guiding your legs to encircle his waist, and brought a hand to your left breast, kneading it gently through the bralette. “Think you can do that for me, sweetheart?”

The only affirmative response you could muster was a whimper as he ground his hips into yours, his hardened length pressed to your bare sex. “Please, Captain,” you murmured.

The corner of Steve’s mouth quirked up in a grin. “Good.” He reached behind you to untie the ribbons holding your babydoll together. It fell loose from your body, leaving you nude before him. He tossed the negligee to the floor and took a few long moments to appreciate the view of your bare body. You bit back a smile; every time Steve saw you naked, he was entranced, and you loved that you had that effect on him. “God, you’re beautiful,” he breathed. “Your fella’s one lucky man, miss.”

You smirked. “What fella?”

Steve smirked back and lowered his head to your chest. He left kisses down your throat to your left breast, pursing his lips around your nipple and sucking sweetly. You sighed, your fingers tangling in his hair once again, holding him against you. He mouthed your left breast while his hand groped your right, rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefingers, tugging on the hardened peak just enough to make you gasp. “Captain, _please_ ,” you exhaled.  _“I need you.”_

Steve growled against your skin and detached his mouth from you, sitting up on his haunches. He unzipped his pants, palming himself a few times before taking out his cock for you to see. He lined himself up with you, and you spread your legs, so ready for him, for your captain to dominate you like you’d wanted for so long. He surprised you by hooking one of your legs over his shoulder, opening you up for him further. “Ready?” he said, gripping your other thigh in his hand.

You nodded frantically, and Steve slid into you slowly, burying himself to the hilt. Both of you moaned loudly: you from the feeling of fullness, and Steve from the sensation of your warm, wet walls surrounding his length. He took a moment to let you adjust to his girth, breathing heavily, but once he saw the confirmation in your eyes he began thrusting into you. He started slow, rolling his hips into yours sensually, before building up to a fast, powerful pace. You cried out as he pounded into you, your fingers clutching at the sheets. You couldn’t believe this was happening, that Steve, your Steve, was taking you with his stealth suit on, making you scream his name as he thrust into you with raw, unadulterated power. The feeling of being dominated was enough to make you squirm alone, but combined with the sight of Steve in the suit… It was all too much to bear. “Captain” fell from your lips dozens of times, punctuated with broken moans and whimpers when he managed to strike the best spot inside of you.

“You like that, sweetheart?” Steve grunted, propping himself up with one hand on the mattress as he increased his pace. “ _Fuck._ Come for me, baby.”

“Captain!” you cried out wantonly, writhing beneath him as he pushed you over the edge. His hand snaked between you to rub at your clit, and you nearly screamed from the pleasure, squeezing your eyes shut.  “I—I’m—oh, God,  _Captain!”_

He continued to thrust into you while you writhed beneath him, your back arching off of the bed, your fingers digging into the mattress like claws. The feeling of your walls convulsing around his cock was enough to bring about his release soon after, cursing as he spilled himself into you and fought to keep himself upright. Eventually, all movement stopped, and Steve hovered over you, his shoulders twitching, while you panted, your legs still quivering from your climax. He pulled out of you and quickly stuffed himself back into his pants, leaving his zipper open.

Your eyes met his, and you smiled at him through your euphoria, wrapping your arms around him to pull him down to you. You kissed him, and Steve groaned into your mouth, rolling over so that you were lying half-on top of him. You broke the kiss to lay your head on his chest, listening to the steady beats of his heart, still swifter than usual as he gradually recovered from his post-coital bliss.

You both lay there for five minutes before you finally spoke.

“Well, that was unexpected,” you muttered drily, breaking the silence. You peeked up at Steve to find him blushing down at you, and the both of you burst into laughter.

“Did I live up to your expectations?” Steve mumbled, pressing his lips to the crown of your head.

“Oh, yes, _Captain_ ,” you teased. “I forgot you used to be an actor back in your day.”

Steve grinned. “Well, you didn’t do too bad yourself. You almost played the role a little too well.” He nipped at your jawline, making you giggle.

“It’s nice to be the damsel instead of the superhero once in a while,” you sighed, nuzzling your head into the crook of his neck. “I could get used to taking on Captain America in the bedroom. You make a good dom, Stevie.”

He cleared his throat sheepishly. “Thanks. I’ll see what I can do in the future.”

You hummed in approval. “You should wash this suit before the next mission. Just saying.” Your hand lazily glided over his chest, tracing the star in the center.

Steve nodded and sat up with his back against the headboard, pulling you up against him. “Will do. Though I don’t know how focused I’ll be on the next mission wearing this. All I’m gonna be able to think about is you. In your little purple get-up, _ma’am_.” You laughed. His hand rose to cup your cheek, his thumbs rubbing your skin as he tipped your head up to look at him. “If there’s anything you wanna try next time, let me know, OK?” he said tenderly, his eyes warm and apologetic. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ignore you today, sweetheart. I was just flustered. No one’s ever said anything like that to me before, and I wanted to make sure this was perfect for you. Had to get into character, y’know?”

You smiled, snuggling into his side. “I know. Can’t say I like being ignored, but you made up for it.” He patted your rear fondly, and the act made you think of something. “Well… there is one more thing you could have done…” you trailed off, glancing up at him.

“What?” Steve said, peering down at you in confusion.

You smiled and slowly slid forward until you were draped languidly across his lap, sticking your butt up suggestively. “I think the best way for Captain America to punish his damsel in distress is with a little spanking,” you purred, batting your eyes up at him and wiggling your hips. “Should put her in her place.”

He blinked a few times, and you saw his blush deepen. You wondered again if you had gone too far. Then he grinned, and you yelped when you felt his hand grope your ass cheek possessively. “Oh?” he rumbled, his voice once again taking on its husky Captain America register. His other hand held onto the back of your neck, not hard but firmly enough to hold you down on his lap, his fingers weaving through your hair. He leaned down, and you shivered when his lips teased your earlobe. “Let’s start now.”

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this because 1) who doesn't love the stealth suit? and 2) i personally believe that steve could only be a full dom if he were to pretend to be his cap persona. like i think he's naturally not that dominant - leaning toward submissive - and so i like the idea of him being willing to be dominant for his s/o and using his cap persona to do that.


End file.
